


You'll be Alright Come Morning Light

by SunriseinSpace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He jolts awake with a gasp, ice thrumming through his veins and green eyes lurking in the shadows around the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be Alright Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://fuckyeahavengersheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/24006850758/sometimes-at-night-clint-will-crawl-into-bed) Avengers headcanon.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's _Safe and Sound_ , off the _Hunger Games_ soundtrack.

He jolts awake with a gasp, ice thrumming through his veins and green eyes lurking in the shadows around the bed. He blinks and shudders away the feeling of cold fingers on the back of his neck, a phantom sensation that always, _always_ follows him out of his nightmares. There's the shameful prickle of tears at the back of his eyes and a lump rising in the back of his throat, and Phil's _right there_ but Clint can't take this to him, not after all Loki's already done to them, not with the scar from Loki's scepter still healing on Phil's chest. So, instead, he takes one deep breath, another, scrubs at the dampness in his eyes, and does what he always does.

The floor in the hallway is cold as he pulls the door shut behind him, leaving Phil curled around Clint's pillow, warm and safe in their bed. JARVIS kindly raises just enough lights for him to safely make it down the stairs to the suite below, then lowers them back to nighttime levels, cloaking him in shadow again. And that thought alone is enough to make him scramble for the doorknob, hands cold and shaking as he fumbles open the door and slips into the room.

He creeps on assassin's feet over to the side of the bed, but Thor's already awake, light from the open window glinting off his eyes as he throws back the covers. A full-body shiver tears through Clint, but it's not the open air that causes it and Thor's eyes soften as he reaches out to gently grasp Clint's wrist and pull him into the bed.

"Be easy, Clint," he murmurs, tucking Clint close to his body, heavy arms tight around Clint's shoulders. Clint shudders once more, at the warmth and wordless understanding, and settles his forehead against Thor's chest.

There's an abundance of heat here, which is not to say that there wasn't back under the covers with Phil. But Thor's warmth is different and a vast change from Loki's ice-bound control. It sinks deep into Clint's bones, driving away any lingering traces of his nightmare.

"Our friend Coulson is well?" Thor asks, as he always does when Clint seeks him out, because Clint's not the only one Loki hurt deeply and Thor still hasn't gotten over having to watch his brother attack Phil, a friend.

Clint nods, closing his eyes and breathing deep. Thor smells of ozone and cool rainwater, like wet earth after a storm, and it reminds Clint of when he was a child, watching the storms roll across the midwest. The memory of Loki's eyes is banished by better things - star gazing with Barney before things went all to hell, Natasha's eyes that last night in Budapest, every single one of Phil's smiles, movie night in the Avengers' rec room as they introduced Steve to Pixar.

He curls closer to Thor, who sighs and starts to hum, a soft lilting melody that twines into the warmth and smell of him, wraps Clint warm and tight and safe, away from the nightmares and Loki's cold eyes and hard touch. He feels himself start to drift back to sleep and just lets it happen, trusting Thor to help hold him together, to drive his demons away and deliver him safely to Phil in the morning.


End file.
